Just So You Know
by babymoonlight
Summary: Jihoon hanya ingin Woojin (dan dunia) tahu — Park Jihoon ; Park Woojin / 2park [Produce 101 / Wanna One]


_**JUST SO YOU KNOW  
**_

ONE SHOT

 **.**

 **Cast:**

Park Jihoon, Park Woojin, and others

(2park / Chamwink)

 **Words Count:**

2306

 **Warning:**

fast plot, a bit OOC maybe?

.

(Produce 101 / Wanna One)

.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

" _Love, which exempts no one who's loved from loving._ "

Mengabaikan pengucapannya yang berantakan, Woojin bertanya, "Apa ini?"

"Kata-kata mutiara." Jawab Jihoon dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa artinya?" Tanya Woojin lagi.

Jihoon mangap, "Um.. Tunggu." Jihoon meraih ponselnya dan mencari sesuatu yang Woojin yakini adalah _Google_ terjemahan.

"Kenapa kau menulis ini?"

"Cinta.. yang membebaskan.." Jihoon menghiraukan, masih sibuk menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Woojin.

" _Yha_ , jawab aku." Woojin mendesak.

"Ah, aku paham. Cinta yang tidak membebaskan siapapun yang dicintai dari mencintai. Artinya, cinta membuatmu terperangkap, cinta membuatmu terikat." Jawab Jihoon dengan antusias, merasa puas dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Woojin menatapnya skeptis, "Kau yakin itu maksudnya?"

Jihoon cemberut, "Betul, kok. Aku paham apa yang aku kutip." Jawabnya ngotot.

Woojin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik sama hal beginian? Seperti bukan kau saja."

Jihoon berkedip, "Memangnya tidak boleh?" Balas Jihoon kelewat lantang. Woojin menatapnya aneh.

"Judes amat, sih."

Jihoon mencibir, menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

* * *

.

Masalahnya adalah, Jihoon sangat buruk dalam berkata-kata. Kemampuannya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan sangat payah (menurutnya) dan ia tidak memiliki harapan dalam menjalin hubungan yang komunikatif dengan orang lain (menurutnya juga).

Jisung telah berkali-kali menceritakan padanya bagaimana ia masih sering tidak menyangka Jihoon yang sebenarnya ternyata tidak sependiam ketika ia pertama mengenalnya. Bagaimana Jihoon ternyata adalah orang yang sangat spontan, manja, dan menyukai kehebohan.

Tapi bagaimana Jihoon bisa percaya itu kalau ia masih belum bisa merasa bebas menjadi 'spontan, manja, dan menyukai kehebohan' di hadapan Woojin?

Maka dari itu muncullah hobi baru Park Jihoon ini.

" _Each day my love grows deeper, deeper than I never thought before.._

..kirim."

Jihoon menjilat bibirnya melihat postingan yang baru saja ia kirim.

* * *

.

"Jihoon lagi kesambet apa, ya?" Hyunmin bertanya.

"Hah?" Hyungseob bingung.

"Kenapa?" Woojin balik bertanya. Tangannya meraih cokelat yang baru saja ia beli dan membuka bungkusannya dengan lihai.

"Dari kemarin dia mem _posting_ kata-kata tidak jelas di _facebook_. Ada cinta-cintanya pula. Sejak kapan dia jadi aktif begini di medsos?"

Woojin tidak bisa tidak menyunggingkan sedikit senyum tipisnya. Ah, itu.

"Ew.. bukan dia, mungkin." Hyungseob berasumsi, matanya khidmat pada layar ponsel Hyunmin yang men- _scroll down_ profil _facebook_ Jihoon.

"Mungkin dia lagi jatuh cinta." Ujar Hyunmin.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu Jihoon adalah tipe yang bakalan jadi puitis begini di medsos kalau sedang kasmaran." Aku Hyungseob. Hyunmin cekikikan. Woojin menelan cokelatnya dengan perasaan puas dalam hatinya, entah kepada cokelat atau kepada situasi yang cukup menghiburnya ini.

* * *

.

"Lagi apa?"

Jihoon hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel yang digenggamnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Woojin tepat di samping wajahnya, dengan mata yang fokus pada layar ponsel yang ia syukuri tidak harus menyentuh tanah.

" _Love is like a hole; once you fall in, it's hard to get out_." Lagi-lagi dengan pengucapannya yang berantakan, ia membaca status yang baru saja di _post_ Jihoon dengan suara lantang.

Jihoon spontan menyembunyikan layar ponselnya di dadanya, kesal dan malu mendengar Woojin yang seolah mengejeknya dengan suara lantang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Jihoon jutek.

"Ini halaman rumahku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Balas Woojin santai seraya mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jihoon. Tangannya segera merebut ponsel Jihoon yang langsung diteriaki protes oleh sang empunya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Jihoon berusaha meraih ponselnya namun ditahan oleh Woojin yang menjauhkan jangkauan tangannya dan menghalangi badannya untuk berdiri dari tempatnya. Jihoon yang tidak suka kekalahan tidak menyerah. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Woojin yang menghalanginya dan memajukan badannya lagi. Namun Woojin dengan lihai mendudukkan Jihoon lagi, kali ini dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, sayang." Geram Woojin rendah.

Jihoon bungkam, ia langsung berhenti bergerak.

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Kenapa, sih?" Jawab Woojin santai seolah-olah ia tidak baru saja memanggil Jihoon dengan kata itu.. apa itu.

Jihoon memerah. Setelah itu ia tidak lagi berbicara dan membiarkan Woojin menelusuri beranda _facebook_ nya sambil sesekali tertawa cekikikan atau tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jihoon tidak menggubris. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada satu kata itu.

Yang ia tidak berani tanyakan apa maksudnya.

Yang membuat ia berdebar dan bingung.

* * *

.

" _The scary thing about falling for someone is you don't know whether they will stay or just leave at any given time_."

Woojin memandang layar ponselnya dalam kegelapan. Cahaya ponsel tidak membuat matanya perih meskipun ia telah menatap kalimat itu selama beberapa menit tanpa henti.

"Bodoh. Selalu mengataiku bodoh tapi dia yang sebenarnya bodoh." Gumam Woojin seraya jarinya menekan tombol _like_ pada status yang baru saja di _post_ Jihoon.

Jam digital di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 1.35 pagi. Sudah pasti Jihoon masih belum tidur dan barangkali sedang jumpalitan di tempat tidurnya melihat pemberitahuan _like_ dari Woojin.

Woojin bodoh, tapi memang benar Jihoon masih lebih bodoh dalam permasalahan cinta. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dan tidak tahu apa yang orang lain tahu dan ia tidak sadari.

Woojin yakin Jihoon saat ini sedang gigit jari karena Woojin hanya menyukai statusnya tanpa meninggalkan komentar. Yang artinya membiarkan Jihoon tahu kalau ia sudah melihat statusnya tapi tidak memberikan respon apapun. Ini pun pertama kalinya Woojin menyukai status menye-menye Jihoon.

Pemuda gembul itu tidak akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Woojin cekikikan membayangkannya.

* * *

.

"Lihat catatan fisikamu yang kemarin." Pinta Woojin sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

Jihoon yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya ( _surprisingly_ tidak sedang main _game_ , karena sekarang ia punya hobi baru) menoleh dan kemudian meraih tasnya di pinggir meja. Tanpa melihat isi tasnya, tangannya meraih sebuah buku tulis bersampul merah dan menyodorkannya pada Woojin.

"Kau mencatat semuanya, kan?" Woojin membuka lembaran buku tulis Jihoon dengan cepat.

"Tidak tahu. Jung _ssaem_ terlalu sering menghapus papan tulis sebelum aku sempat mencatat semuanya." Jawab Jihoon dengan sedikit gerutuan.

"Kau hanya kurang lincah, kawan." Canda Woojin sebelum meraih pulpennya dan mulai menyalin tulisan cakar ayam Jihoon. Nasib baik Woojin masih bisa membacanya. Kebanyakan teman mereka mengeluh tidak bisa membaca tulisan Jihoon. Bukan salahku mereka tidak bisa membaca tulisan dokter, kata Jihoon suatu hari. Woojin menertawainya sepanjang hari setelah itu.

Jihoon tidak membalas. Fokusnya kembali pada ponselnya. Bibirnya rapat tertutup, matanya bergerak membaca baris demi baris, ibu jarinya lincah bergerak di atas layar ponsel. Untuk sesaat, Woojin tidak berusaha mengganggunya.

Sampai akhirnya Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya dan mengusapkan kedua tangannya yang barangkali sedang berkeringat dan menoleh ke Woojin yang sudah menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kau mau berburu diskon _online_?" Woojin menerka.

"Hah?" Jihoon menunjukkan wajah bingungnya yang lucu. Woojin pernah mengatakan Jihoon suka tidak sadar kalau dia sering menunjukkan wajah super menggemaskan yang membuat ia ingin mencubit pipi bulatnya. Setelah itu Jihoon tidak mengajaknya bicara selama setengah hari.

"Kenapa kau seperti bersiap-siap ingin bertempur?"

Jihoon menatapnya aneh. "Aku? Tidak."

Woojin menaikkan alisnya, memberikan Jihoon tatapan ' _really?_ ' yang membuat Jihoon semakin bingung.

"Apa, sih?"

"Coba lihat." Woojin hendak mengambil ponsel Jihoon dari tangannya tapi Jihoon menjauhkan ponselnya degan gesit.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jihoon menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Woojin yang menunjukkan tampilan beranda _facebook_ milik Jihoon. Oh, _facebook_ ya.

Woojin mengalah, "Baiklah." Ujarnya. Ia meraih ponselnya sendiri dan mengecek akun _facebook_ nya.

 **Park Jihoon**

 **10 mnt**

 _My world is a little nicer, because I share it with you_

Woojin melirik Jihoon yang tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel di genggamannya. Tangan kiri menopang dagu dan pandangan yang dengan malas membaca obrolan di grup chat kelas mereka.

" _Yha,_ Jihoon-ah."

"Um?" Jihoon tidak bergeming.

" _Yha_." Panggil Woojin lagi.

Jihoon menoleh kali ini. "Apa?"

"Bilang 'aku menyukaimu'." Suruh Woojin tiba-tiba. Jihoon membelalakkan matanya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Coba bilang, 'aku menyukaimu'. Coba." Ulang Woojin lagi. Tugas fisika tidak terlupakan begitu saja.

Jihoon bingung, dan sedikit gelagapan. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya karena ia memang tidak paham.

"Bilang saja. Cepatlah." Desak Woojin sambil meraih lengan atas Jihoon dan menggenggamnya sedikit kuat. Seolah tidak menerima penolakan.

Jihoon masih diam menatap Woojin tidak mengerti. Berusaha menerka apa yang Woojin sedang rencanakan padanya.

"Cepatlah." Woojin kembali mendesak.

Jihoon yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menolak permintaan aneh Woojin, masih dengan wajah super _clueless_ nya, pun menurut.

"A-aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya tergagap. Lengannya masih digenggam erat.

Tatapan Woojin yang awalnya sedikit mengintimidasi seketika berubah cerah, "Aku juga menyukaimu." Jawabnya dengan senyuman sumringah.

Jihoon hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"H-hah?!"

" _See_? Tidak sulit, kan? Sekarang kita sudah pacaran." Seru Woojin dengan santainya. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram lengan Jihoon bergerak meraih pipi bulatnya dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut, perasaan geli menghampiri dirinya melihat Jihoon yang menatapnya dengan mulut mangap.

"A-apa? _Yha_!" Jihoon segera menepis tangan Woojin dari pipinya dan memelototinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ketus Jihoon dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin membuatnya mudah bagimu. Kau bilang suka padaku, aku bilang suka padamu. Kita mengetahui kita sama-sama suka. Dan akhirnya kita pacaran, deh." Jelas Woojin dengan nada it's- _a-matter-of-fact_. Dirinya menikmati ekspresi Jihoon yang berusaha mencerna situasi menyenangkan ini.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya kasar, "Siapa yang suka siapa?!" Kilahnya dengan suara tergagap. Ia tertangkap basah. Dan dalam keadaan yang sangat memalukan seperti ini. Apa selama ini ia mempermainkan dirinya sendiri?! Jihoon mulai berharap tanah yang dipijakinya bisa menelannya saja.

Woojin menatap Jihoon tidak habis pikir, "Wah…"

Jihoon mendelik.

" _Yha_ , kau tidak benar berpikir kalau kau berhasil membuat dirimu tidak terlihat jelas, kan?" Woojin bertanya setengah jujur setengah menggoda.

Bahu Jihoon jatuh lemas, "terlihat jelas apa?" Kali ini Jihoon mencicit. Dan Woojin menyeringai.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Jihoon, dan menekan leher Jihoon agar ia tidak menjauh.

"Bukankah status-status penuh cintamu itu kode? Kode supaya aku," Woojin menekankan pada kata 'aku' dengan penuh percaya diri dan Jihoon ingin menghilangkan seringai itu dari wajahnya, "peka sama perasaanmu yang tidak bisa kau sampaikan itu. Benar?"

Demi Hyungseob dan segala ocehan tiada hentinya…

Jihoon yang tidak berkutik membuat Woojin terbahak-bahak. Dengan wajahnya yang semerah tomat, Jihoon mendorong Woojin menjauh dan membuatnya hampir terbanting jatuh ke belakang. Sayangnya itu tidak menghentikan tawa Woojin dan suara melengking itu malah semakin besar dan memekikkan telinga Jihoon yang kepanasan.

"Diamlah! Kau teman yang paling buruk! Kau membuatku malu!" Racau Jihoon kekanakan. Keinginan untuk melempari Woojin dengan buku cetak fisikanya sangat besar tapi ia tidak ingin membuat laki-laki buluk itu tambah puas.

Masih dengan tawanya yang kali ini sedikit mereda, Woojin dengan susah payah berucap, "Teman apanya. Tadi kan sudah kubilang kita sudah pacaran."

"Siapa yang mau jadi pacarmu?!" Pekik Jihoon. Ia berdebar. Dadanya serasa hampir meledak mendengar gurauan Woojin. Tidak seharusnya kata-kata itu dengan mudahnya dijadikan gurauan dan berpotensi membuat Jihoon menjadi patah hati.

Ya, sampai detik ini Jihoon masih menolak percaya kalau Woojin berkata serius padanya. Ini Woojin. Jangan percaya pada Woojin yang suka mempermainkannya.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri di statusmu beberapa hari yang lalu? _I wish I can be-_ Akh!" Dan Jihoon pun menghantam Woojin dengan buku tulis bersampul merahnya dengan keras. Woojin kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jihoon meradang.

"Diamlah, Park Woojin!" Pekik Jihoon sekali lagi.

Woojin masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya hingga beberapa menit, ia pun menetralkan napasnya yang memburu, "Hey." Panggilnya pada Jihoon yang masih menatapnya penuh dendam. Woojin hampir saja tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau jadi lebay begitu mem _posting_ kata-kata puitis di internet. Maksudku, bagus juga usahamu itu. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Jihoon-ah. Aku mengerti dirimu tanpa kau harus bilang." Ujar Woojin penuh keyakinan.

 _Aku mengerti dirimu tanpa kau harus bilang._ Park Woojin sialan. _  
_

Tapi apa? Lebay? Jihoon tersinggung.

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah aku jadi begini karena kau." Tukas Jihoon berubah dingin.

Woojin langsung terdiam. Tatapannya seketika berubah lembut.

"Jihoon-ah." Dan nada serius itu pun kembali. Matanya menatap lekat pada Jihoon yang menatapnya dingin.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Jihoon menahan napasnya.

"Dan aku serius."

Jihoon tercekat. Ada apa dengan perubahan atmosfer tiba-tiba ini?

Itu adalah sebuah pengakuan. Pengakuan yang selama ini selalu Jihoon idam-idamkan datang dari orang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Pengakuan yang datang dari orang yang telah mengubahnya menjadi manusia penuh emosional seperti ini.

Tapi Woojin adalah pembual. Dan Jihoon sering jadi korban bualannya. Dan membuatnya ditertawai habis-habisan oleh Woojin sendiri. Ini bisa saja jadi salah satunya.

"Park Jihoon."

Jihoon mengembalikan fokusnya pada Woojin.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Woojin. Kali ini ia terdengar tulus bertanya.

Jihoon mengedipkan mata. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab itu.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu?" Woojin bertanya sekali lagi. Matanya yang menatapnya teduh dan sabar membuat Jihoon ingin menangis. Kemana Woojin yang mati-matian menertawainya tadi?

Jihoon memutuskan pandangan mereka. "Tidak tahu." Jawabnya akhirnya. _Well,_ tidak jarang Woojin membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengenai sikapnya yang membuat perasaan Jihoon membuncah. Tapi Jihoon tidak ingin memberikan dirinya harapan dan menganggap sikap manis dan panggilan sayang Woojin padanya hanyalah candaan belaka.

Woojin kan.. suka spontan. Jadi asumsinya bukan tidak mungkin.

Woojin tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak berani bermain-main soal perasaan. Meskipun Jisung _hyung_ bilang Jihoon bisa menjadi sangat gila, Jihoon tetap saja orang yang lebih memilih berhati-hati dan tetap terkontrol.

Jihoon mengembalikan pandangannya pada Woojin ketika pemuda itu mengangguk maklum.

"Yah.. Kau terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaanmu dan puisi-puisi cintamu itu jadi wajar kalau kau tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarmu."

"Aku sadar kok!" Bantah Jihoon. Dan hancurlah suasana serius yang terbangun beberapa saat tadi.

"Aah.. benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dan membiarkanku 'terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastianku'?" Cibir Woojin dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau yang tahu aku suka padamu dan membiarkanku begitu saja karena kau suka melihatku kelimpungan seperti orang bodoh!" Balas Jihoon tidak mau kalah. Salahkan sifat kompetitifnya yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan itu.

Tidak sampai ia sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Woojin tersenyum lima jari.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Akunya untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu.

Jihoon merapatkan bibirnya bungkam. _There he said it_. Ia telah mengakui perasaannya dengan sangat tidak pantas.

Woojin : 3

Jihoon : 1

Dengan sisa harga diri yang dimilikinya, ia mengepak barangnya di atas meja dengan cepat.

"Aku pulang." Lapornya sebelum beranjak dan meninggalkan Woojin dengan wajah merah padam. Woojin menyengir lebar dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak mau memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal pada pacarmu terlebih dahulu?" Seru Woojin dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu!" Terdengar teriakan Jihoon dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

 **Park Jihoon**

 **1 jam**

 _Falling in love is easy. Falling in love with the same person repeatedly is extraordinary._

Woojin menyeringai tipis.

"Pasti rasanya sangat luar biasa jatuh cinta padaku, kan?" Woojin menyikut Jihoon yang sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Menjauhlah!" Umpat Jihoon yang tentu saja tidak dipedulikan oleh Woojin.

"Kemari." Woojin dengan paksa merangkul leher Jihoon dan mendaratkan kecupan sana-sini di pipi gembil pemuda yang sudah memberontak dalam rangkulannya itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Ancam Jihoon sambil berusaha mendorong wajah Woojin menjauh.

"Kau akan pingsan duluan sebelum kau sempat membunuhku." Balas Woojin sebelum menarik dagu Jihoon dan mencium bibir _pink_ pemuda itu dalam. Pergulatan satu pihak pun tak terbantahkan.

Jihoon tidak akan lari kemana-mana. Woojin yang akan memastikan.

.

.

* * *

.

Yes, Hello again! Aku kembali dengan fanfic yang tidak ditunggu-tunggu. Kali ini pairingnya adalah 2park, ha.

Sebenarnya aku udah niat nulis 2park semenjak insiden tarik rambut yang bikin emosi itu (emosinya sama yang ngebash ujin). Tapi ngga kesampaian so, akhirnya ngadat sampai hari ini, haha.

Idk, this plot seems so rushed tapi semoga bisa sedikit menghibur kalian atau apalah. Setidaknya bisa menumbuhkan sebuah emosi dalam diri kalian #what

Senang kah, jengkel kah, terharu kah, kecewa kah, anything.

Yang udah nyempatin baca, terima kasih. Review singkat maupun panjang akan sangat dihargai. Follow dan Fav pun adalah sebuah berkah bagi diriku, hehe.

Thank you ^^


End file.
